The Tormented
by xXx Fox Trot xXx
Summary: After Roy's disappearance, the military is in search of him. First stop for Edward Elric is the mansion on top of the hill. If he's dead, they'll find his ghost there. But he finds more than just that... A new adventure is beginning, much like his last...


**This is your conscience. We haven't spoken for a while. In otherwords...**

**FOX TROT IS BACK!**

**That's right, I'm back with a new story!**

**Now, if you have not read 'Crimson Butterfly' I suggest you do that before proceeding, lest you will be very. VERY lost. **

**Please, don't forget to review and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it! **

(P.S.: There's a teaser for the next chapter at the end of this one, so read and be prepared for more spooks!)

* * *

**The Tormented**

The flash of the camera was blinding, illuminating every corner of the rickety mansion. The boy sighed, turning and clicking the camera again. _Damn it… Nothing… _he thought, eyes narrowed in frustration.

**_SMACK!_**

Edward Elric spun on his heel, half- jumping off the collapsing floor of the building. Seeing the source of the noise, he exhaled, relieved.

Alphonse rubbed his forehead, then placed his hands out before him. "Brother," he whined. "You're supposed to _tell_ me there's a wall there!"

In spite of the pang of guilt her felt, Ed laughed. "Sorry, Al. I wasn't looking."

Al scowled jokingly. "You should, though…" Ed chuckled again. Then, he turned camera in hand, sighing once more.

It had been three months since their romp in the woods; it had ended in the loss of Alphonse's sight, a two-month leave- with pay- to recuperate, and a full-fledged investigation of Resembool in which they turned over every last rock, leaf, and log in search of missing Colonel Roy Mustang.

Because her superior was gone, Riza Hawkeye was now on the Elric team (At least, for this mission she was). The mission entailed the investigation of an old mansion, supposedly abandoned. But there's more…

Ed smiled, grabbed Al by the wrist and led him into the room. Sunlight streamed through the airborne dust in the dingy wood-laden room. Oak and rotting planks hung limply from the walls, exposing termites and other such creatures beneath the boards. Stairs were cracked, falling into a deep hole leading to the cellar. The floor creaked under the two's combined weight.

"This place was supposed to be haunted, right?" the younger Elric interrogated, his head tilting up to "look" at his older brother.

Ed paid no heed to the fact that Alphonse was looking a little too high. He nodded, elaborating. "Yeah. Too bad it's not…It would have been a good break in the case…"

He trailed off, looking through a cracked window. _But…_ he thought, his eyes narrowing. _It we _had _found the Colonel here, then we'd know for sure he was dead… The could either be good or bad… But this gives us all some hope that he may be alive somewhere…_

"Oh, hello Lt. Hawkeye!" Al announced, hearing Riza's footsteps as she sauntered into the room. It had taken a while, but Alphonse had learned to recognize people from their footsteps and strides. He could even tell how they were feeling from how they walked.

Edward- long, confident strides with loud, stomped heels. Most of the time, he was running with loud steps. "Stealth" was not a word often used to describe him from what Alphonse could now tell. Not that he actually heard Edward anywhere that required him to have that quality nowadays; he was normally at home, awaiting his return. Ed had a tendency to pace most of the time when he thought.

Hawkeye- shorter steps, but you could tell she had nothing to be shy about. Her heels were much quieter, as though her feet had been built for those quiet missions. But you could always tell when her patience wore thin: she had a nasty habit of tapping her foot.

Let alone he could tell the moods from the density of the air. The air always changed when someone was upset or angry or bitter, and Al could read that now. He'd honed his senses since he'd lost his sight. It's true that the other senses gain strength when one fails.

For a long time, he'd wondered what had caused his sight to short. Edward had decided it was trauma (and that was naturally why he'd never successfully asked what had been in the pit to cause this. He didn't want to dig up any memories that might set Al back into the frenzy he'd been in after he'd first seen it).

Edward looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, Riza strode into the room. Her head held high. Blonde hair was delicately tucked into a berate, sitting on the back of her head. A gentle smile lit the pale woman's soft features, though her amber eyes showed the pain of her loss creeping upon her. Everyone knew how she'd cared for the Colonel, how many days and restless nights she'd set determined to find the man. But still, she carried on, her head held confidently to the sky.

In her usual carrying voice, she greeted, "Hey boys. Any signs?"

Sadly, Ed shook his head. "Nothing yet. I still have a small stretch to investigate before we wrap up. Could you look after Alphonse for a minute?" he explained, camera in one hand and his thumb pointing to the boy on his alter hand.

:Al instantly opposed, turning to the sound of his brother's voice. "Oh, no! I'm coming, too! You leave me out of everything now! I want to help!" He balled his fist in determination, lips turned into a tight line. Though his eyes were now a crisp, dull silver, they narrowed past Edward.

Naturally, Edward instantly felt another stab of guilt. He used to take Alphonse everywhere with him; they'd been a team. But now that Al was blind, he feared for his safety- I mean, if you can't see the danger coming, how can you stop it? Ed couldn't let anything happen to Al… because- for some reason, he believed it was his fault Alphonse was in this condition, and his burden to protect Alphonse. He'd always had a lot weighing on his mind, but now Edward had more. Now, instead of needing to get Al's body back, he needed to find something that was the equivalent to sight.

Sighing, Ed turned away. "Come on, Al. I'm just going down this gall; I don't need you to tag along. What's the worst that could happen, a loose floorboard?" he reasoned, nonchalantly. "I'll be right back…"

Al groaned, turning to where he estimated Riza was. "You see? He always leaves me-"

"I know, Alphonse. It's for your safety, though, I'm sure…" Hawkeye interrupted, patting Al on the shoulder.

Ed turned, not bothering to listen to any more of the conversation.

The small hall was actually more of a passageway from the once den into the actual hallway rimming the outside of the house. Edward peered around, golden eyes inspecting every crack and corner. "Nothing." He whispered. Dejectedly, he lifted the camera to his eyes. _I need some evidence I inspected…_ he thought, snapping a quick shot in the hallway.

He immediately knew something was off kilter. In the flash, a person near the other hall appeared to Ed's right, dark head bowed. Ed lowered the camera, quirking a brow. _What the…?_

The pale face lifted, taking a quick passing glance toward Fullmetal. Livid eyes reflected identical hair color, his pale face half hidden in shadows.

But Ed didn't need any more than that.

His eyes widened in surprise- more shock than that-, and he whispered, "Colonel Mustang?"

True enough, the Colonel looked back at him; his dark eyes were glazed over as though in a trance. Down casting his gaze, Roy turned away.

Ed stared at the man's blue back, the military uniform Roy still wore showing his pride.

Returning to his senses, Ed shook his head, then dashed off after the man. "Wait!"

The Colonel turned into the longer hall, Ed on his heels. The blonde reached out for Roy, falling through his shoulder.

He then turned completely around the corner. The surroundings shifted. _Not again!!!_ Ed thought, attempting to turn back.

Too late.

The path that hand once led back to his friends had disappeared, replaced now with a tall, dark gateway; a large lock rested in its center. Giant red pillars held the tall roof in place, black bricks (were they bricks?) building the walls.

The floor stood a light sandy color, soft under his feet. It shifted under Ed's steps.

To his right, rocks sat vertical, reaching high into the air. Cautiously, the golden-eyed boy approached the light colored stones. Names were etched crudely into the rock, crosses broken off, crumbled, crunched, crashed on the floor.

Quirking a brow, Ed stepped back. _A graveyard? What kind of house would have a graveyard in the midd- Oh, wait… This isn't the house…_he reminded himself. He'd come to know the signs of being 'transported' from his last run-in with apparitions.

"I should probably get a shot of this…" he mumbled, knowing if or when he got out of this house, Riza and Alphonse both would demand proof.

Distinctly, he reached for his camera. Empty air greeting him where the machine had once been draped around his neck.

He groaned. "Great…" he mumbled, looking back up. His heart skipped a beat.

Roy stood on the stairs at the far end of the room, sidelong glance focused on Ed.

He waited for me… 

"Mustang! Wait up!" he called, flinging himself forward. "There's still something I need to say!"

Roy turned, thrusting open the great double doors. He started forward, disappearing into the mist beyond the gate.

Ed took a step, then faltered. _I don't want this to end up like the last mission…_he thought, tormented. _But…I don't want to leave the Colonel, either! _He set his shoulders, sprinting off after his predecessor. _He needs my help… and he wouldn't leave me here like that… Right?_ He shook his head. _Of course he wouldn't!_

The blonde barreled through the open door, a musty hall (much, much smaller hall, strangely…) stretching before him.

The Colonel was nowhere to be seen.

Major Elric stepped cautiously. "Colonel?" he inquired, peeking around corners and into tight rooms. Each seems almost stuffier than the first, dust swarming around underneath each bed, boxes stacked upon boxes. Snow poured outside from the heavens.

Ed smiled slightly, the corners of his lips raising, then dropping back. "Nina…"

A tinkle of bells rang out sweetly down the hall, reverberating off the oak and paper walls.

Ed watched as Roy appeared far in front of him, working on opening the next door. A sullen, dismayed looked was fitted onto the Colonel's handsome features.

The blonde continued after him through the door, into a moon-drenched hall. "Wait, Colonel!" he called, turning the corner into a longer hallway.

Crimson and gold curtains flitted about in the nonexistent breeze, pale illumination lighting the floor. The end of the hall was lost in shadows. The floor creaked ominously under Ed's feet.

Nervously, he shouted, "Colonel Mustang? You… are you there?"

_I know I saw him turn this way…_he told himself. _Maybe I should turn back and-_

He stepped back warily, then froze. A form swayed apocalyptically within the confounds of the curtains, dancing in the shadows. It slid forward, drapes hiding it at various times.

It appeared closer, though still hidden. Ed could now tell the form was actually a woman, her dark blonde hair hiding her face. She wore no shirt, but more a film of blue that covered any personals and extending all over her body. Her skirt- dark blue and pleated- hung to the floor. Her skin matched in color, aside from the few dark blue lines that shown in a peculiar pattern against her smooth skin.

Ed blinked and she was upon him, golden eyes blazing fervently with anger.

In a flash, he was on the ground. A stone chamber was the new surroundings, barren except for the multiple candles. The light flickered in a dismal, frozen breeze. Four girls stood around him; a wooden stake in one hand; a hammer in the other. Dark raven hair billowed around their waists, covered their eyes, white and red kimonos hung loosely off of the children.

Silently, they took to their knees around Ed. His arms and legs were spread wide; a white cloth was strewn over him.

Ed tried to escape, but he was held fast by invisible, strong binds.

With a foreign grace, they placed the stakes gently over his wrists and ankles, and Ed could feel a strange tingling sensation running up his body.

"Ichi…" the first girl whispered. Ed pulled violently against his binds. _This is weird, this is too weird! _He thought, though he knew it was more than weird.

"Ni…" the second followed. The four started to prepare to strike the hammers…

"San!"

They reared back their hammers, and the tingling grew stronger, dark navy spreading across his vision as they brought the hammer down onto his limbs…

The Elric tried to recoil. Pressure snapped down on his shoulder from the ground, shook him.

He yelped in surprise, spinning on his heel to greet the force. The oak returned, sunlight glaring at him through the windows blindingly. He shielded his eyes.

Back to normal…? 

Riza and Alphonse stood behind him; it'd been Hawkeye's hand. "You all right, Edward?" she questioned, Alphonse quirking a brow behind her.

Shaken, Ed nodded. "Fine, I just… thought I saw something…" He looked into the distance. An empty, open hall blazed in the sunlight; there was no sign that the woman had ever existed. Her image popped to his mind, as well as the four young girls. "It was nothing…"

Riza downcast her eyes. Obviously she'd hoped Edward had seen the late Colonel. At least then they'd have something concrete and she could rest a little easier.

Al asked, "Did you see something… unusual?" Suspicion was obvious in his quiet voice. He was worried… was it happening again? Al didn't want that. He'd almost lost his brother in All-God's Village… This time, he might not come back…

Ed smiled, shook his head. "Nope! Just a shadow!" he stated falsely. He hoped that Alphonse couldn't see through his deceit.

Al pursed his lips in disbelief, then sighed. "Whatever you say, Brother…" he mumbled, walking away. Ed frowned, following Alphonse out the door. "Hawkeye, could you wrap up for us?" he called from the door, wincing as he recalled she was still a superior officer.

Riza took no heed. "Sure, you can go." She responded, clanging signifying the collapsing of mechanics.

Edward stood in the military darkroom, red light enveloping the room. His hair shone a strawberry color, his face and skin tinted rosily.

He leaned against the wall, crossing his bare arms across his torso; his black tank was un-tucked, loosely hanging around him. Sighing, Ed scratched his arm.

When the pictures developed, he'd know the truth. Was he crazy? Had he imagined Roy Mustang standing there, leading him through the house? Edward hoped desperately that he was. If it had been a crazy dream, Roy was still out there, somewhere. But if it wasn't… then he was really dead…

_And it's all my fault…_Ed thought, closing hi s eyes.

Fullmetal had been brooding over the Colonel's vanishing act since it'd happened. Ed and Roy had argued about the existence of All-God's Village, Ed had said for Roy to investigate it himself, and from what Hawkeye had claimed, he'd taken Ed's advise… and never came back.

Ed sighed, putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

It was his fault- that's what he believed. If he hadn't have said anything about the Colonel's statement, he'd still be here… and everything would have gone back to normal, at least, as normal as it could be.

Golden pools splashed to his left, peering down the rows of developing pictures.

Surprised, Edward stood strait. He stalked rigidly to a picture that had appeared oddly quick, his heart racing. Was this it?

Gingerly, Ed plucked the photo from its clip. He could almost swear his heart stopped.

"Shit…" he breathed, eyes narrowing. Pain flashed in his gaze.

Roy stood in the picture, head tilted downward to the floor of the hallway. Just as it'd been before.

Ed took a shaky break. "It's official…" he whispered sadly. "Roy is dead.

Dismally, Ed opened the door to the darkroom (careful not to let the light damage the remaining photos) and walked down to his dorm room.

Upon arrival, he found Alphonse asleep on the couch. Ed gave a sad smile. Since Al had revieced his new body, he'd always been an early sleeper, much less an early riser. Ed cringed. He'd been waking up a lot earlier nowadays…

Sighing, the blonde quickly padded past Alphonse, ducking into his room.

He flicked on the light behind him, squinting in protest against the glaring bulb. He kicked off his shoes in the corner, pulling his shirt over his head and plopping onto the bed. Reaching under his pillow, his fingers met the cotton shirt that'd been hidden. He shrugged on the white top, standing and clicking off the light in his room. Quickly, he spun, ran, and jumped onto the bed. It squealed in protest; Ed settled onto the mattress.

Running and jumping onto the bed was an old habit of Ed's, ever since he was little. He used to do it to avoid any "creatures" lying in wait, but now that he knew better, he did it just to spite. It drove Alphonse off his rocker, as did Ed's habit of leaving his stomach showing in his sleep.

Placing his hands behind his head, he sighed. But as he closed his eyes, he fell instantly to sleep. Though, if would be less than restful… in his sleep, his mind was in turmoil…

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Good? Bad? Better than "CB"? Worse than? I'd love your comments!**

**And here's the Teaser for chapter two! Which I have not titled yet... T T**

* * *

Edward peered around, feeling snow and wind tenderly caressing his pale skin. The area was a field of ice, a large, cozy mansion lit dimly in front of him. A fence of wood, dark red and brown, bordered the house, standing out crudely against the white. 

_"Edward…"_

He was instantly at attention, throwing his gaze in search of the voice. "Who… Who's there?" he called, spinning to look around.

_"In here… help me…"_ the voice rang again.

The house. It was coming from within the house...


End file.
